Dépérissement
by Hiveen
Summary: Réfugié dans un sombre tunnel des égouts, Raphael se laissait dépérir au rythme de ses larmes incessantes. Il était encore vivant, mais il ne désirait que lâcher prise. Rating T (dépression, hallucinations, référence au suicide) [univers 2k12]


_A/N : J'ai commencé ce texte hier, juste par l'envie et le besoin irrésistibles que j'avais d'écrire. J'espère que mon nouveau bébé sera bien accueilli dans la famille._

_Remerciements : Merci à toi, Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour ta fidélité et ton soutien. Merci évidemment aussi à tous pour vos encouragements, je pense notamment à Stelly, Arkady, Iokay, Caki Black et aussi ceux qui viennent me lire de temps en temps. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'aime être proche de vous et discuter, je ne mange pas, promis :)_

_**Rappel** : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas - tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs._

* * *

**Dépérissement**

* * *

Raphael s'enlisait insensiblement. Ses pieds baignaient depuis un temps irrévocable dans une flaque verdâtre et marécageuse, si bien que des particules de déchets fermentés y formaient un voile sordide. Le mutant acerbe avait toujours méprisé l'eau des égouts, sale et bien trop répugnante à son goût. La puanteur qui en émanait lui soulevait le coeur, pourtant, Raphael pataugeait dans cette eau crasseuse comme dans une pure eau de pluie, ne se souciant ni de son innommable apparence, ni de son effluve fétide. Cependant, un parfum intoxicant de feu flottait encore dans l'air, lui rappelant la terrible tragédie qui s'était déroulée quelques nuits auparavant, pendant son absence, lors de l'une de ses nombreuses fugues noctures. Ce fut ce feu qui avait assassiné sa famille, pour l'abandonner seul dans le dédale infini des égouts infestes.

Le temps n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Les minutes étaient des heures, et les heures devenaient des jours, si bien que la poussière commençait indéniablement à se nourrir de son corps musclé, désormais blafard et fragile. Lamentablement adossé contre un mur, au fin fond d'un tunnel mousseux et abandonné, il se sentait dépérir, les cuisses remontées le long de son plastron et la tête enfouie dans le creux de ses bras musclés. Les gouttes d'humidité qui s'engouffraient dans les rainures de sa carapace craquelée le chatouillaient indolemment, provoquant des frissons incontrôlés dans tout son corps.

Ses yeux pourtant clos flambaient encore, évacuant silencieusement des perles salées qui dévalaient mélodieusement ses joues incendiées. La douleur que réveillait le sel naturel de ses larmes dans ses plaies encore ouvertes rythmait son souffle saccadé, et sa gorge inconsciemment nouée se battait pour empêcher le moindre sanglot de percer le sinistre silence des égouts. Les longs pans de son masque rouge sang retombaient sur ses bras croisés, chauffant paresseusement les brûlures qui parsemaient son corps enflammé, lesquelles mettaient sa chair à vif. Ces lésions et déchirures décoraient sa peau reptilienne, s'infectant et menaçant sa santé déjà frêle, qui ne l'inquiétait pourtant guère. La fumée intoxicait encore ses poumons, lui soutirant des toux des plus insupportables.

L'absence de lumière lui faisait insensiblement perdre pied avec la réalité, et lui provoquait de terribles vertiges. Le noir profond et incessant qui embrumait la vue de Raphael n'était illuminé que par des étincelles. Des braises que le jeune mutant hargneux se sentait incapable d'oublier ou même de négliger. Son existence n'était plus que souffrance, et le désir de lâcher prise le tiraillait jusqu'à la moelle. Il désirait tant dormir et oublier, que l'envie en devenait insoutenable. Néanmoins, le souvenir des cris de ses frères coulait dans ses oreilles comme du désespoir à l'état pur.

« _Tu n'es pas seul, frangin._ »

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il ne fit que resserrer sa poigne autour du cuir rouge de ses armes tranchantes. Ses muscles endoloris frémissaient au rythme de ses sanglots silencieux ; seuls les grondements de son estomac brisaient ce silence implacable et terrifiant. La solitude commençait à lui peser et favorisait son insanité d'esprit.

« _Relève-toi, Raph. Bats-toi._ »

Il avait entendu, maintes fois, qu'une parfaite obscurité pouvait causer des hallucinations. Bien plus qu'un noir total, une agrypnie s'était emparée de lui et, plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la démence semblait le gagner. Ces voix n'étaient pas réelles, il le savait, et il était conscient de la folie qui rongeait les nerfs de son cerveau, ainsi que ses entrailles. Enfouissant davantage son visage au creux de ses bras enflammés, le jeune mutant d'ordinaire impulsif planta ses dents aiguisées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Des chemins salés décoraient ses vives joues brunies, lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs. Raphael se sentait dépérir, affamé, exténué et incapable d'oublier, plus encore, ses membres calcinés lui interdisaient tout mouvement.

« _C'est quoi ton plan ? Te laisser crever ici ?_ »

Il avait grandi dans ces égouts nauséabonds, alors y mourir ne serait que la continuité logique de sa vie insensée, d'autant qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Une brusque morsure à sa jambe droite lui arracha un cri étranglé de douleur mêlé à la frustration de besoins primaires non assouvis. D'une mine renfrognée, il releva spasmodiquement la tête d'entre ses bras. Ses yeux assombris et soulignés de cernes ne trouvèrent que l'obscurité du tunnel putride, pourtant, deux petits yeux luisants scintillaient à ses pieds. Il donna un virulent coup de pied au rat, auteur de ces effroyables morsures.

-« Dégage, j'suis pas encore mort... », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, néanmoins trahie par son désespoir.

Enterrant à nouveau son visage inondé au coeur de ses bras mis à vifs, Raphael referma ses yeux ternes et dépourvus de tout espoir. L'odeur de fumée se dissipait insensiblement, mais des cendres volaient encore dans l'air et chatouillaient indolemment ses narines meurtires. Il toussa une nouvelle fois, expulsant des giclées ensanglantées sur sa peau écailleuse et fiévreuse. Une odeur d'essence voguait également dans l'air, et lui offrait le tournis. Sa gorge s'asséchait peu à peu, aussi, le jeune mutant se plaisait à imaginer le délice que seraient quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Sa bouche pâteuse en était déjà avide ; elle renfermait un goût animal et aride, produisant une forte haleine que lui-même refusait de sentir. Raphael rêvait de confort et d'hygiène, mais ses espoirs avaient fondu depuis longtemps.

Le mutant de vingt ans soupira de désolation. Ses yeux clos débordaient de larmes, lesquelles coulaient depuis des heures le long de ses joues creusées par la faim. Soumis à des remords indéfinissables, Raphael considéra chaudement ses armes tranchantes, en palpant leurs manches en cuir imprégnés de sueur. Depuis un moment, il hésitait à planter ses lames argentées dans la peau sensible de sa gorge. Cette nuit-là, il aurait dû mourir avec eux au lieu d'errer à la surface, et ce revers du destin le consumait jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Une seule étincelle avait suffit à embraser le repaire, et à lui arracher sa famille. Il se rappelait bien trop douloureusement la puanteur de l'essence mêlée à celles des flammes. Il se souvenait de la fumée noire qui l'avait tant embrumé, et mené au repaire déjà détruit. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Michelangelo, piégé entre deux poutres, s'éteignait insensiblement, toussant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il se souvenait des appels désespérés de Leonardo, coincé derrière la porte cuisante de sa chambre. Rapidement, leurs cris s'étaient évanouis sous la force de l'incendie, et depuis lors, il regrettait amèrement d'être sorti cette nuit-là, alors qu'il aurait dû périr avec eux, dans la gourmandise des flammes. Il avait tenté de les sauver, mais il s'était simplement brûlé lui-même. Son impuissance face à cet incendie était impardonnable, et elle le rendait malade.

Raphael contracta ses orteils, comme pour les protéger dans un cocon inexistant, alors que ses genoux se scellèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il ne saurait jamais comment l'essence avait coulé jusqu'au repaire. Il était condamné à rester dans l'ignorance, imaginant qu'un mégot encore allumé était probablement la cause de cet embrasement accéléré par l'essence. Refusant d'y penser, et ne songeant qu'à oublier, il essuya vulgairement ses joues meurties contre son biceps noir charbon, puis il ré-engouffra son visage larmoyant entre ses bras tendus, cherchant du confort, en vain. Il refusait de quitter les égouts, car il attendrait la mort avec amertume, à la mémoire de sa famille éteinte. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre ; le temps n'avait plus d'importance. En réalité, plus rien n'importait ; ni l'odeur putride, ni les déchets, et encore moins les eaux sordides. Il n'était qu'un brûlé vif, étourdi et hanté par les voix de ses frères. Ainsi bercé par ses douces et terrifiantes hallucinations, il refema ses yeux assombris et cernés, pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.


End file.
